The Five Marauders An Untold Story
by The Muse of Deduction
Summary: A supposed spoiled rich boy who is secretly lonely. A werewolf, trying to keep his secret just that. A boy who just wants to be accepted. An aristocratic pureblood heir that wants to find someone who doesn't notice his name. Toss in a girl who questions what side she's on, unsure of which path to follow. A recipe for an unlikely friendship. These five are in for a crazy 7 years.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I AM BACK! So, why don't you all be the wonderful people you are, and throw some reviews for the new and improved story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The fabulous JK Rowling does. I own absolutely nothing except for my OC and her family.**

**. . .**

_**I solemnly swear that I am up to no good**_

**. . .**

It was the day that platform 9 and 3/4 was its busiest. It was full of students saying their goodbyes to their families, nervous first years unsure of what to expect, and returning students searching for their friends. It was the same every year. This year, though, five first years from different backgrounds and raisings were among the crowd, not knowing what an impact Hogwarts would have on them. Their lives, their choices, determined much more than just the course of their own lives. Their stories would become intertwined with each other's. They would wreak havoc, but in a good way. Most of the time anyways.

But let's take a step back; after all, they are just first years.

_**Alexandria Cassiopeia Miller**_

_**September 1**__**st**__**, 1971**_

Alexandria Miller stood on platform 9 and 3/4 with her family, staring at the magnificent scarlet steam engine with amethyst violet eyes. She had always dreamt of this moment, ever since her cousin Jasmine had told her stories of the esteemed school. She swept her bangs out of her eyes, black hair done up into a pony tail.

"Don't disgrace the Miller name Alexandria. Make us proud and become a Slytherin like you-"

"Yes, yes, I know Mother. Save the speech," Alex said in an irritated voice. The words were directed to a woman with brown eyes that held no warmth, aristocratic features attributed to Pureblood families, and hair darker than night itself with a heart to match.

"Watch your tone," A man who could only be her father warned. He stood tall, acknowledging all the families he thought worthy. The man had blue eyes, not ones that reminded you of the sky, but of ice, and black hair. The girl rolled her eyes slightly; careful to make sure he hadn't noticed, fearing what would happen if he did. Her attention then turned to a boy, a year younger than her, hugging her goodbye.

"I'll miss you Alexandria," He said, the sadness evident in his voice. She looked down at the boy, the exact image of their father, and hugged him as well.

"Don't worry Danny. I'll write to you as much as I can. Besides, you'll come to Hogwarts with me next year," Alex said reassuringly, realizing for the first time that her brother would be by himself while she was off at school.

After a few moments, Alex moved away from her brother and reached down to pick up her trunk, double-checking her pocket to make sure her holly and phoenix feather wand was still there. The twelve-inch sliver of wood was the most important thing she would bring with her.

"You must be in Slytherin, as it is expected of you. You are a Pureblood Alexandria, something you must be proud of. Even more so, you belong to a Noble and Ancient House, and you are the heiress to this family. No other house will be acceptable. Especially Gryffindor," Her father reminded her, a slight sneer in his voice as he said the lion's house name.

Alex appeared to have ignored him, but his words stuck to her as she walked towards the train. Did she really want to be in Slytherin? What would happen if she wasn't? What if she didn't live up to their expectations? She banished the thoughts from her head, deciding she knew all of those answers already. Instead, she decided to turn her thoughts to the task ahead of her.

'_At long last, I`m going to Hogwarts! Away from my family,'_ She thought happily, a smile on her face. Alex turned around and waved at Danny before entering the train.

**. . .**

_**James Charlus Potter**_

_**September 1**__**st**__**, 1971**_

James Potter stood with his parents, finally getting to see the scarlet train that his parents had told him about. His black hair was messy, sticking up all over the place, just like his father's. A grin was plastered on his face, thinking about everything he would do at Hogwarts.

"Excited?" Charlus asked his only son, hazel eyes gleaming. "Of course I am Dad! I wonder how many pranks I could pull . . ." James replied, a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes that resembled his father's so much.

"Try not to get detention on your first day James," Dorea smiled, her brown eyes looking at her son. "I don't want an owl telling me you've flooded an entire floor." "Don't worry Mum," He grinned reassuringly, though Dorea knew better. "I wouldn't get caught for something like that."

Charlus laughed and Dorea smiled a bit as James said his goodbyes and walked towards the train.

**. . .**

_**Sirius Orion Black**_

_**September 1**__**st**_**, **_**1971**_

Sirius Black was supposed to be listening to his father. The key words: _supposed to._

Instead of listening to his mother and father, who were walking in front of him, waving at other Pureblood wizarding families, he had his ten-year-old brother, Regulus, in a headlock, messing up his hair.

"Hey!" Regulus laughed once Sirius released him. The boy quickly messed up Sirius' hair as his older brother was laughing. Sirius' hands immediately jumped to his black hair, cut just above his shoulders, and began fixing it carefully.

"Sirius, Regulus, behave," Walburga said, waving to Jason and Cassiopeia Miller. Sirius looked over with silver grey eyes, a trait of his family's, and caught a glimpse of their daughter before she walked off. _What was her name?_ Sirius thought for a moment before he shrugged. He had never actually talked to her before at any elite Pureblood gatherings in the past.

"Now Sirius," Orion said as he pulled Sirius to the side, "You know what is expected of you when you reach Hogwarts. You are a Black, and will act like one or there will be consequences,"

"Yes sir," He replied, just to get him to shut up. He waved to Regulus before walking onto the train, both glad, and a little sad, that it would be taking him far away from Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

**. . .**

_**Remus John Lupin**_

_**September 1**__**st**__** 1971**_

Remus Lupin looked around the platform, amber eyes noticing families hurrying around. He could hear the shouts of recognition as friends reunited and talked about their summers. _I wonder if I'll have friends like that, _he thought to himself then sighed. _Probably not. Besides, no one needs a monster as a friend._

"Do you feel alright Remus?" His mother asked, fixing his tawny hair out of habit. Remus smiled and nodded.

"I feel alright Mum. I can't believe I'm actually going," He replied. Truth be told, Remus didn't feel all that great, considering the full moon was a mere day ago. But he would never let his mother know that, and he was actually happy that Dumbledore allowed him to go to Hogwarts.

"I know. Did you pack everything?" She asked. Remus double checked for his book and nodded.

"All set Mum."

Charlotte Lupin smiled at her son and gave him a hug, sneaking a bag of chocolate into his trunk before he walked onto the train, his nose in a book.

**. . .**

_**Peter John Pettigrew**_

_**September 1**__**st**__**, 1971**_

Peter wasn't paying much attention to the people on the platform. He was too nervous about going to Hogwarts.

You see, Peter was never really _good_ at any spells his parents taught him, and he could barely remember some of the simplest concepts.

His biggest fear though, was ending up as the practice dummy for the Slytherins.

"Don't worry so much Peter. You'll do fine at school," Eleanor Pettigrew attempted to sooth her youngest son's nerves. Peter looked at his mother, a woman with bright green eyes and blonde hair, and nodded slightly.

"I'll try my best Mum," He replied. Eleanor smiled and hugged him. "Be sure to have fun. I'll write every month. Just send a letter if you need anything." She received a nod in response.

Peter quickly said goodbye to his mother and hurried onto the train, hoping to find an empty compartment.

**. . .**

Alex quickly looked around and went to the emptiest compartment. Inside was a boy with messy raven black hair, and hazel eyes behind round glasses. There was also another boy with shoulder-length, curly black hair and grey eyes- a Black for sure, knowing she had seen him at some parties. Sirius maybe?- and a girl with dark red hair and emerald green eyes- whom she had no idea who she was.

"Um, hello? Can I sit here?" Alex asked hesitantly.

"Sure," The messy-haired boy said, glancing up at her, smiling. _'Why did she sound so uncertain while asking?' _James wondered for a moment.

"Thanks," Alex replied, returning the smile for a fleeting moment. She decided to sit beside the Black boy, wanting to sit by someone she knew, no matter how vaguely, instead of sitting across the girl, who was staring out the window.

"Well, I'm James Potter. What are your names?" James asked, trying to start some conversation in the otherwise silent compartment. Sirius looked at the boy for a moment, contemplating if he should speak or not. "I'm Sirius. Sirius Black," He said, unaware that he looked as if he was awaiting judgement.

James looked at him for a moment, remembering some of the things his parents had said about the Blacks when they thought he wasn't listening. They were terrible things, to say at the least. But when James looked at the boy in front of him, he couldn't consider them true. He smiled, holding out a hand to shake. "Nice to meet you Sirius."

Sirius looked at his hand for a moment. Just like James, Sirius had heard a lot about his family. Blood traitors had popped up a lot in conversations when they were involved. Sirius glanced up at the boy and noticed something; he was the first to have heard his surname, and to not flinch at it. He was the first person to not look at him in fear. Sirius smiled and took his hand, shaking it. "Nice to meet you too James."

"And what about you?" James said, turning his attention to the dark-haired girl. Alex looked up from where she was fiddling with the sleeve of her school robes. She considered not speaking and turning away, ignoring the boys, but something stopped her and she smiled. "My name's Alexandria Miller," She said, rolling her eyes slightly at her name. "But please, call me Alex. Alexandria sounds too formal."

"Alex it is then," Sirius said, smiling at her. "So, do the two of you like Quidditch?" James asked, having watched every game he could, even playing with wizarding boys near his home. Sirius nodded. "Of course. It's amazing," He said. Alex shrugged slightly. "I've watched games before, but never got to play before."

James looked slightly horrified, but covered it up quickly. "Anybody like pranking?" He asked, determined to keep the conversation going. Alex let a smirk play at her lips. "Love it. My cousins though. . ." She trailed off, grinning. "It's brilliant. As long as you don't get caught of course," Sirius replied.

The three of them kept the conversation going for a while, warming up to each other. Well, mostly Sirius and Alex warming up to James.

Soon, a black-eyed boy with greasy hair to match walked in and began to talk to the red-haired girl in the corner. Alex, James and Sirius were completely uninterested until the boy said something that caught James' attention.

"You'd better be in Slytherin Lily," The greasy-haired boy said.

"Slytherin?" James said, finally sparing the two a glance."Who'd want to be in Slytherin? I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Alex and Sirius didn't smile as they thought the exact same thing. They ended up voicing their thoughts on the matter at the same time. "My whole family have been in Slytherin."

"Blimey. And I thought you two seemed alright!" James replied, though there was a slight joking tone to his voice. Sirius grinned. "Maybe we'll break the tradition." Alex smiled at the thought. "Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" Alex asked.

James lifted an invisible sword. "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Just like my Dad." Snape gave a snort. James turned to him. "Got a problem with that?" Snape sneered. "No. If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you've got neither," Sirius interjected. Alex and James laughed. Lily stood up, looking at the three of them in dislike. "Come on Severus, let's find another compartment," Lily said, leading the Snape boy out of the compartment.

James and Sirius imitated her voice as Alex tried to trip Snape. "See ya, Snivellus!" Alex said as the compartment door slammed shut.

The trio kept conversation going, finally relaxing around each other. There were no silences, and their laughs could be heard a couple compartments down. Alex and Sirius both noticed cousins and family friends walk by, but were glad that they never walked in and interrupted the conversations they were having. Soon the train stopped and the three walked off quickly.

While the returning students got into carriages, the trio joined the rest of the first years near a man twice as large as average one. They found out that his name was Rubeus Hagrid. They also learned that they would be reaching the castle by travelling across the lake by boat. James, Sirius, and Alex sat in a boat with a boy with amber eyes and tawny brown hair, and a slightly pudgy boy with watery blue eyes and blond hair. The five of them sat in silence for a minute or two.

Sirius was the first to strike up some conversation.

"So, excited for Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I thought I wouldn't get to come here," Remus replied, looking at the grey-eyed boy before quickly adding, "My parents were thinking about moving to America." Remus felt as if he was holding his breath, cursing himself for not being more careful. He watched as the grey-eyed boy nodded slightly in understanding.

"I'm more nervous than excited," Peter said quietly.

"No need to be nervous," The hazel-eyed boy said. Remus glanced at the violet-eyed girl to see that she was swirling her hand in the water.

Alex played around with the water with her hand, thinking back to the train ride, and even the chat with her parents. She didn't like their views, she didn't agree with them at all, but she didn't want to cross them more than necessary. Alex felt as if someone was watching her and glanced up. She found out that the amber-eyed boy was watching her and smiled. She relaxed as he smiled back for a moment.

"I think we should get to know each other's names. I'm Alex Miller."

"I'm Sirius Black," The grey-eyed boy said.

"I'm James Potter," The messy-haired boy added.

"Nice to meet you," Remus replied, "I'm Remus Lupin."

"And I'm Peter Pettigrew."

The five began talking more and more, getting to know each other during the ride across the lake. Soon, they had their first glimpse of the great castle, illuminated by the light of the moon.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Alex whispered in awe. The others looked similarly amazed at their first look at the place they would call home for the next seven years of their lives.

**. . .**

**I told you all I'd be back! So, here is the new chapter one. I'll be fixing up all the chapters, so forget everything you read before.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Sorting song from Goblet of Fire, and Hogwarts school song from Philosophers Stone. **

_**Thoughts of Sorting Hat  
**__Thoughts of character_

**. . .**

Alex, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter got out of the boats and followed Hagrid and the other first years up to the magnificent castle that they would call home for the next seven years of their lives.

Finally, they stood in front of the large oak doors of Hogwarts, eagerly waiting for their first glimpse inside of the castle.

Soon, the door swung open and there stood a woman with black hair, pulled into a bun, wearing dark blue robes. She looked like she was someone you did not want to cross, and she led them inside the large entrance hall, with flickering torches, leading to a magnificent marble staircase.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. Before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The Sorting is very important, because in your seven years here in Hogwarts, your House will be like your family. You will have classes with your House, spend free time in your common room, and sleep in your House dormitories. Your triumphs will earn you house points, while rule-breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will win the House cup. Now, please follow me into the Great Hall."

The first-years followed McGonagall into the Great Hall, where a tattered, old hat was on a stool. The Hat had opened the rip near the brim wide, like a mouth, and began to sing a song. Only a few first years, who had heard of Hogwarts before, had acted like this was the most normal thing in the world.

_A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!_

The entire Hall burst into applause as the Sorting Hat finished its song. McGonagall had opened a long scroll, scanning through it for a moment. Meanwhile, some people had other things that were running through their minds. Sirius didn't have much time to ponder on what his parents would do if he wasn't in Slytherin but more importantly, what he would think of himself if he was.

"Black, Sirius!"

Hearing his name being called snapped him out of his reverie. Sirius took a breath, more than worried about what the next few seconds would do to the rest of his life. He didn't want to give up his new-found friendship.

"Good luck mate," James said, smiling at his new friend.

"Don't worry Sirius," Alex said quietly so only he could hear. Sirius then understood that they were both stuck with the same issue. Sirius nodded slightly to the two of them and walked to the hat and put it on.

_**Well, well, yet another Black to Sort. You've all become too easy. Just putting you all in Slytherin. Maybe I should do the same for you?**_ The Hat said inside his head.

_NO! For Merlin`s sake, NO!_ Sirius thought back. He could`ve sworn that the Hat laughed a bit.

_**Very true. Putting you there would be a punishment for both you, and the Slytherin House.**_

_Hey!_

_**My my, you are different from your family. I think I know where to put you Mr. Sirius Black.**_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Alex and James clapped as Sirius walked, relieved, over to the Gryffindor table, where he was welcomed, though with an air of uncertainty, as he sat down. It was to be expected, of course, coming from such a long line of Slytherins. Sirius glanced at the Slytherin table to find most of them in shock, and Narcissa looking ready to send a letter as soon as the feast was done. He smirked, then found that he couldn't really care less.

**. . .**

Remus listened and watched as more people got sorted into their Houses. _I wonder what House I'll be in. . ._ He thought, running over the traits each House had. Suddenly, he heard his own name being called.

"Lupin, Remus!" The werewolf walked up to the Hat and put it on, letting it make its own decision.

_**Remus Lupin, where should I put you? You are surely smart enough, and studious enough to go into Ravenclaw. But I think another House would represent your bravery with your condition.**_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus smiled slightly when he took off the Hat and walked to the sea of red and gold. He was surprised to find the boy from earlier, Sirius, waving him over. "Have a seat," Sirius said, motioning for Remus to sit with him. "Thanks," He replied, sitting down as they continued to watch people get sorted.

**. . .**

"Miller, Alexandria!"

"Good luck Alex. You'll do fine," James said, noticing the violet-eyed girl looked slightly nervous. Alex nodded as she began to walk to the Hat. Sirius caught her attention when she glanced to the Gryffindor table and mouthed 'break the tradition' and smiled. Alex returned the smile slightly, the mask she had been taught to keep up slipping for the first time.

Her entire life literally revolved around this one moment. There could be no doubt about it. Her family would be furious if she wasn't in Slytherin. _Do I even care? Do I want to be like them?_ Alex thought. To one side, she saw the red and gold banner of Gryffindor, her new-found friends smiling, encouraging her.

To the other, she saw the green and silver banner of Slytherin and her cousins, giving her approving looks. It was no secret that they all expected her to join them. Alex put on the Hat and awaited the answer that determined her fate, her heart racing.

_**Another Miller. Shall I put you in Slytherin with the rest of your family?**_

_No!_ _I don't know. Just make the decision._

_**Slytherin wouldn't suit you, that much is clear. You are very intelligent, I can tell, Ravenclaw worthy, but you aren't studious enough. You are very loyal to those close to you, something Helga valued. But wait. . .I see great bravery. You are reckless, yes, but you are brave and daring. I know exactly where to put you. . .**_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Alex turned to see the Slytherins in mid-clap, all wearing a similarly shocked expression. Her cousins looked like they couldn't believe what had just happened, as if it was some mistake. Alex smiled a bit as she was welcomed by the Gryffindors, an air of uncertainty present yet again, as she went to sit down beside a grinning Sirius.

"You broke the tradition!" Sirius said happily, glad that they both had made it into Gryffindor. Alex laughed a bit in reply. "I don't think the Slytherins can handle any more shocks," She whispered to him as he laughed a bit.

**. . .**

Peter waited for his name to be called, worrying the entire time. He didn't fit into Slytherin, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw, which only left him Hufflepuff. He thought that he didn't even belong there.

"Pettigrew, Peter,"

Peter walked up to the Hat, nervously, and put it on.

_**What will I do with you? Not smart enough for Ravenclaw. Not clever or sly enough for Slytherin. Not brave enough for Gryffindor. I might as well put you in Hufflepuff.**_

_No, please. I have friends that are in Gryffindor._

_**True. Maybe with your friends you will become something great. Very well.**_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter took off the Hat and smiled, walking over to sit with Sirius, Remus, and Alex.

**. . .**

James waited for his name to be called, not long after Peter had been called. He knew which House he would be in, so instead of being nervous like most first years, he was calm and confident.

"Potter, James!"

James walked up to the Hat with an air of confidence, and put it on.

_**I think you've been the easiest person to Sort all night. I know exactly where to put you already.**_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James smirked slightly and walked over to the Gryffindor table, being welcomed enthusiastically by the rest of the lions. He was glad to find out that he was saved a spot beside Sirius and sat down quickly. Finally, when the last person had been sorted, Dumbledore stood up.

Albus Dumbledore had electrifying blue eyes that gave the impression of x-raying you, with half-moon glasses on a crooked nose. His long silver hair and beard were tucked into his belt and he smiled kindly at everyone.

"Good evening Hogwarts students! There are some very good times to make speeches. Alas, this is not one of them. Enjoy!" Dumbledore said as he sat back down and food appeared on the tables.

"I wonder how he broke his nose," Sirius said to start conversation as they began eating. _He's a lot more different than the quiet kid I met in the compartment,_ James noted with a smile. He was glad that everyone was becoming more comfortable. He had a good feeling about this lot.

"Maybe he got into a fight," James voiced his opinion, sipping some juice. "Or a duel," Alex suggested. "Or maybe he had an accident when he was younger," Remus added, finally joining their conversation.

"A young Dumbledore . . ." James trailed off, trying to imagine what the old professor could look like."I can't imagine that," Alex said, shaking her head slightly. "It's too unnatural." "Neither can I to be honest," Sirius replied. "Same here," Peter added. Remus smiled a bit at the four.

"What did you think, he just popped into the world like this?" Sirius thought for a moment before nodding. "Yup, that sounds about right." They all laughed at his comment and continued talking, both Remus and Peter warming up to the trio until once again, Dumbledore stood up, and the Hall fell silent.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. To returning students, welcome back! Just a couple reminders before I send you off to bed. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason. Also, no magic in the corridors in between classes please. And I am happy to welcome Professor Matthews, who will be taking the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now, before I send you off to bed, let us all sing our school song."

Dumbledore waved his wand and golden ribbon erupted out of the tip, forming the words to the song as the entire school began to sing in different keys and tones. All in all, they sounded tone-deaf, but had fun while doing it.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
Teach us something please  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff  
For now they're bare and full of air  
Dead flies and bits of fluff  
So teach us things worth knowing  
Bring back what we've forgot  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest  
And learn until our brains all rot_

Everyone ended the song and Dumbledore smiled. "Ahh, the magic of music. Now, you all must be quite tired. Off to bed!" The five followed the Gryffindor prefect to a portrait of a lady wearing a pink dress.

"Password?" The portrait asked. The prefect said the password and she swung open like a door to reveal the Gryffindor common room. It was cozy, with a fire burning in the fireplace, and scarlet armchairs and couches all around. There was little time to look as everyone went to find their dorms.

**. . .**

Alex plopped onto her bed in the dorm she shared with Marlene McKinnon, Amelia Bones, Alice Fortscue, and Lily Evans.

_I've escaped! I'm a Gryffindor! Not a Slytherin like them! A lion, not a snake!_ She thought happily, a small smile on her face. She decided that this was much better than being in Slytherin.

Alex closed her violet eyes, and drifted to sleep.

**. . .**

_Wow, I'm in Gryffindor,_ Sirius thought, the shock of it all still present. _Wonder how they'll take that._ Sirius smirked at the thought, knowing that there would be a huge fit, before falling asleep.

**. . .**

_Today was pretty good. I've met some great people, and it'll only be a matter of time until I can pull some pranks,_ James thought for a moment. The four people he met were pretty good. He even shared a dorm with the boys. James had a feeling that this was a start to a good friendship. With that, he drifted off into dreamland.

**. . .**

_They seem nice enough_ Remus thought, thinking that he may have friends to greet him each year like he had seen on the platform. _But it's much too soon to tell. And even kindness has a limit. _He was a monster, and nothing would change that. The werewolf sighed and went to sleep.

**. . .**

_I've made some friends! I finally have friends! And I'm in Gryffindor! Maybe Hogwarts won't be too bad,_ Peter thought to himself, thinking of his four new friends. He had friends, was in Gryffindor, could this day have been any better? He was soon out like a light, resting for a new day.

**. . .**

**Well, did you enjoy the chapter? I was rethinking it, but I think I like showing each of their thoughts, though this story will show Alex's thoughts and feelings a bit more than the others. Leave a review, tell me if you love or hate, and I'll be back with another chapter in about two weeks. For real this time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I hope you've enjoyed this story so far. Anyways, this story will be going through all seven years of Hogwarts, and it will end near the Final Battle in my plan so far, it might have an epilogue so I have a LOT of writing, which will probably take me about two to three years to complete. Anyways, here's chapter three!**

**. . .**

Alex, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat down with each other the next day at breakfast while McGonagall handed out timetables. "What do we have today?" Sirius asked curiously, eating some toast.

"Double History of Magic, Potions, and Transfiguration," Remus decided to reply after glancing at their timetable. James groaned, knowing exactly what that meant.

"What's up James?" Alex asked, wondering what had caused her friend to groan. She took a sip of her pumpkin juice as she listened to his reply

"History of Magic is taught by a ghost, Professor Binns. Dad says he puts the entire class to sleep in five minutes," James explained, not looking forward to their first class. "That sounds terrible," Peter squeaked, adding his opinion.

"Well, only one way to find out," Remus said as he got up and grabbed his bag after glancing at the time. Alex, James, Sirius, and Peter followed his example and they all walked to the History of Magic classroom with little difficulty, sitting near the back.

Once the class filed in, Professor Binns began droning on about goblin wars, without pause as students scribbled to try and write notes. Finally, after ten minutes, the only two people actually trying to listen were Remus, and Lily Evans, the girl the trio had met on the train ride. Peter half-heartedly tried to write notes. Alex, James and Sirius played tic-tac-toe for a while on the edge of their parchment, talking.

Currently, James and Sirius were facing each other in a game, while Alex sat back in her seat, almost falling asleep. Suddenly, Sirius jumped up. "YES!" He shouted due to the fact that he had beaten James for the twentieth time. This caused Peter to squeak in alarm, Alex to fall out of her seat, having been closest to the boy when he shouted, and the entire class, including Professor Binns to turn and look at him.

"A problem Mr. Black?" Binns asked as Alex climbed back into her seat. "No, none at all. Thanks for asking though," Sirius replied, sitting back down as Binns began to drone on once more. Finally, History of Magic had ended and the five grabbed their things and walked to Potions. The trio took a table in the back while Remus and Peter took the table beside them, sharing it with Frank Longbottom, a fellow Gryffindor. A man with a bushy moustache, with a bald spot and a large, err, stomach, stood at the front of the class.

"Welcome Gryffindor and Slytherin first years. My name is Professor Horace Slughorn. Now, why don't we get on with today's lesson, shall we?" "Why does he remind me of a walrus?" Alex whispered as James, Sirius, and Peter tried to muffle their laughing. Remus tried, and failed, to stop a smile from creeping onto his face.

"Now, today we'll be brewing a simple potion to cure boils," Slughorn said, "You will find the instructions in your textbook, and if you require and ingredients, you can find them in the cupboard." As he said this, he flicked his wand and the cupboard door opened. "You have an hour and a half. You may begin."

After about an hour of working, Slughorn began walking around, taking a look at the potions. Remus was doing very good, Peter managed to set his potion on fire, Alex was doing quite a good job, Sirius managed to get his potion perfect, quickly proving to be the Potions genius of the group, and James was doing pretty well considering his past experience with potions.

"So, what did happen last time you tried to brew a potion?" Alex asked as her potion simmered. "It blew up in my face," James replied, wincing at the memory. Alex and Sirius laughed. "It was a year ago!" James said in his defence, while Slughorn commented on how perfectly Lily had completed her potion.

"Now, I want you all to put a sample of your potion into a vial with your name on it and put it on my desk." After Potions was over, James, Sirius, and Alex managed to get separated from Remus and Peter.

"Which way do we go?" James asked, looking at yet another dead end. "I have an idea," Alex said when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. "Nick! Nick, could you wait a second?" She said as she ran to the Gryffindor ghost, James and Sirius behind her.

"Yes? How may I be of assistance?" Nick asked the kids, smiling. "Well, we're a little lost. Could you point us to the Transfiguration classroom?" Sirius asked. "Of course," Nearly Headless Nick replied, willing to help anyone that needed it. With his assistance, the three managed to get there, halfway through the class.

"You are late. Please take your seats and copy down the notes on the board," McGonagall said as they walked in.

"So sorry Minnie," James grinned, deciding to give their Head of House a nickname. "It'll never happen again," Sirius added, also grinning. "Very sorry dear Minnie," Alex grinned as they all sat down next to Remus and Peter, pulling out parchment and quills, beginning to write.

"Nice timing," Peter said as he quickly wrote down notes.

"Well, we lost you two, and somehow ended up on the sixth floor," Sirius explained. Remus shook his head, smiling slightly, wondering how the three could have managed that. The classroom was on the second floor after all.

"Leave it to you three to figure out how to do that."

"Hey! We are offended dear Remus!"

Remus rolled his eyes at Alex, smiling, as they all continued to write notes.

**. . .**

"Well, that was a pretty good day," James said after dinner in the common room, three weeks later. Alex, James, and Sirius were lounging on armchairs; Remus had just finished his essay with a flourish of his quill, and was now helping Peter with his.

"I thought you finished that essay earlier Remus," Alex commented. "I had to fix some things," Remus replied, "That reminds me, did you three even start your essays?" Sirius waved his hand, dismissing the comment. "There's plenty of time to do it."

"It's due tomorrow."

"Oh. Then no, we didn't."

"We'll do it at lunch tomorrow," James said, thinking of a solution. He knew that they didn't feel like doing their homework just yet. Remus sighed.

"It's the first class we have James."

"Damn."

"Well, I guess we could do it at breakfast then," Alex suggested. Remus shook his head. "You three will get a bad mark."

"Don't worry Remmy," Alex said, grinning, "We'll figure something out." Remus decided to drop the subject. He had learned the hard way that if the trio didn't want to do something, they wouldn't.

Suddenly, an owl flew through the open window and dropped a package onto James' lap. He took the brown paper bundle and turned it, looking it over before finding a note attached to the front.

_James, do not open this in front of anyone._

"So, who's it from?" Sirius asked, curious at what his best friend had gotten and from who. James looked at him and shrugged slightly. "I think it's from my Dad. Come on, let's go open it in our dorm." The other four followed him up the staircase to the dorm that the boys shared and shut the door before sitting on the beds. James opened the package, and was now holding a silvery cloak.

"Who sent you the cloak James?" Peter asked. "There's a note in the wrapping," Remus said, pointing it out. James pulled out the slip of parchment and read the note aloud.

_James,_

_This cloak has been in our family for generations. My father passed it down to me, and I saw it time to pass it onto you._

_But this isn't just another invisibility cloak James. Do you remember the tale of the Three Brothers? Well, although it probably didn't go like that, the story is real. We are descendants of the third brother, and this is the true Cloak of Invisibility._

_Now, onto its uses. Asking you not to use it for mischief-making would be unfair, but if I find that you are being too irresponsible, I will take it away until you become of age._

_Use it well._

_Charlus_

"So the story is true. . ." Sirius said, having heard the story from Bellatrix when he was much younger. "Wow." "That really is amazing," Alex added in awe, knowing about the story as well. "You're pretty lucky James. Just think about everything that Cloak's been through," Remus commented. James grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I can already think of some ways that I want to use this Cloak," He said, throwing it on.

"Ahh, the possibilities are endless," Alex smirked. She looked much different from the quiet girl James had met three weeks prior. "What do you mean Alex?" Peter asked. "We could sneak around the castle. . ." She answered.

"Pull a million pranks. . ." Sirius added. "And never get caught," James finished, sneaking behind Peter, scaring him. He took off the Cloak, laughing.

"Well, I hope you all leave me out of it," Remus said, pulling out a book to read. He really didn't feel like getting in trouble, not wanting his parents to be disappointed in him, especially his mother. Alex stole his book quickly, snatching it out of his hands.

"Aww, come on Remmy. It'll be fun. . ." "I don't want to get detention," He said, taking his book back.

"Just one time."

"No."

"Come on Remus," Sirius added in a singsong voice, deciding to help Alex out. "No." "Just one little time," James aided the others. Remus sighed, putting the book down. "Alright. Just one time. Now, what're you planning to do?" James just grinned and began explaining.

"It's a good starter prank," Alex commented once he was done. "And it'll be hilarious to see," Sirius added.

"It sounds good," Peter said. Remus nodded.

"I have to admit, it's pretty good. So, when do you want to pull this off?"

"Once everyone's asleep," James answered, putting the Cloak away.

**. . .**

"Alright, let's go," Alex whispered as the last couple people in the common room headed for bed. James pulled out the Cloak and threw it over the five of them, who barely managed to fit, and they walked out of the common room.

They spotted a Slytherin sixth year, Lucius Malfoy walk to the Slytherin common room entrance and followed him silently into his common room. Once he had gone up to his dorm, James pulled off the cloak.

"Alright, everyone split up and get to work."

**. . .**

The next morning at breakfast, James, Sirius, Alex, Remus, and Peter admired their handiwork as everyone laughed at the Slytherin table.

All the girls had clown makeup and their hair resembled a rat's nest, wearing clown outfits. The boys, on the other hand, were wearing sloppily done makeup, high heels, and dresses, their hair changing colour constantly.

"I've got to say that that was a pretty good job," Sirius said, grinning.

"Yes, I must agree with Sirius. That was brilliant," Alex agreed.

"If we all keep this up, you know we'll be known as troublemakers, right?" Peter asked. James just grinned.

"That, dear Peter, is what we're aiming for."

"And we couldn't have done it without Remmy here searching up the spells we needed," Alex commented, patting him on the back. Remus smiled. _It actually feels like I belong. . ._

"I'll keep helping, but if I get detention because of you three-"

"Don't worry Remus," Sirius cut across, waving his hand dismissively. It was obvious that he didn't care much if he got into trouble. "Hey, guys, take a look at the teachers," Peter said.

Some of the teachers laughing, just a bit, while others either tried not to smile, or weren't very happy about this. Dumbledore though, was smiling, the twinkle in his eye brighter than ever.

"Mischief managed," Sirius grinned. The others laughed and grinned.

"Now, you three, have you finished your essays?" Remus asked.

"Damn it!" Was their reply as they pulled out some parchment and began writing hastily.

**. . .**

**Yay! Finally in New Jersey! Anyways, reviews? And thanks to everyone that reviewed, and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, here's chapter four. Hope you all enjoy!**

**. . .**

September quickly became October, and Remus sat on his bed after class, exhausted. He had his head in his hands. The full moon was tonight, and it was taking quite a toll on him. He heard the door open and saw Alex. She smiled at him.

"Hey Remmy. Sorry to bug you, I was just looking for something. You alright?" She noticed that her friend looked much paler. Remus shook his head and tried to smile. "Nah, I'm fine. I just feel a little sick. Where are the others?"

"James and Sirius are helping Peter with his essay. They thought you seemed a little sick, so they decided to help him instead," She replied, coming to sit on the bed across from his, which belonged to James. "Are you sure you're fine?"

Remus nodded. "I'm perfectly sure Alex. Stop worrying."

Alex shrugged. "Alright then Remmy dearest. I'll just take your word for it," She said, flashing a grin. Remus tried to grin, but ended up doubling over in pain, clutching his head. Alex was at his side in a flash, helping him straighten gently, a hand rubbing his back comfortingly.

"I think we should take you to the Hospital Wing," Alex said firmly. Remus was about to argue, but sighed when she raised an eyebrow. They both walked out of the common room, towards the Hospital Wing, talking casually, until they finally reached their destination. Remus walked into the wing while Alex walked around the castle.

She sat down on the ledge of the windows for the open hallways, and blew her bangs out of her eyes, watching some older Ravenclaw girls walk by.

"How they can walk in shoes that make them a million inches taller, I'll never know," Alex muttered to herself.

She had never enjoyed wearing anything very girly, like skirts and dresses, and high-heel shoes. That was one of the reasons that the school uniform bugged her a bit. No, she wasn't like girls from the Pureblood families her parents approved of.

While she liked wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a hoodie and a nice pair of trainers, and playing Quidditch or just flying, all the 'proper' girls wore skirts, or dresses, and wore twenty pounds of makeup, and couldn't wave their wands without worrying about breaking a nail.

Alex snorted to herself as James and Sirius walked up to her. "Oi, what's so funny Alex?" Sirius asked, noticing that she found something amusing.

Alex shook her head, grinning. "Nah, it's nothing. Come on, let's go do something. The castle's gotten too quiet," She said with a mischievous grin. James and Sirius mirrored her grin, a glint in their eyes.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you Alex Miller," James said with a grin, noticing how different the two people he was with now seemed when they first met. Alex twirled her hand and did a bow.

"Why thank you James Potter," She said, looking up at him and grinning. Sirius laughed. "What do you have in mind?" Alex straightened and rummaged through her pockets. "Well, I have some fireworks and a couple of Dungbombs. Why don't we bug Filch?"

"Sounds like a plan."

And with that, the trio walked off, ready to do what they did best; cause some mischief.

**. . .**

Peter sighed and studied for a Potions quiz. James and Sirius had helped him write his essay since Remus seemed sick, and Alex explained how to do a spell in Charms class and helped him until he managed to cast it.

He smiled to himself, sitting in the common room. It seemed like he fit in for once. Better yet, he was friends with three people that were quickly becoming known as troublemakers, but also gaining popularity with not just the Gryffindors, but the majority of the school. And Remus was always polite and never lost his patience when Peter needed help with something.

For once in his life, Peter felt wanted. He felt like he actually mattered to people. Peter looked up as Alex, James, and Sirius ran into the common room, laughing. "What happened?" He asked as they collapsed onto a couch, trying to gain control over their laughter.

"We-we put fireworks on Filch's shoes, and Merlin! You had to be there Peter," Sirius said, once they all managed to catch their breath. "Man, he went flying!" James said as they all began laughing again.

Peter laughed for a bit too. Just then, two Gryffindor third year boys, twins Fabian and Gideon Prewett, walked over to them.

"Nice work with Filch guys," Fabian congratulated. He had blue eyes and orange hair, with freckles. "Yeah, good job. I can't believe we didn't think to use fireworks like that," Gideon added. Sirius grinned.

"Well, always have an open mind."

"By the way, how long do the fireworks go on for?" Fabian asked.

"About ten minutes?" James said, looking at Alex. She thought for a minute before nodding.

"Yeah, abou-"

She got cut off by the portrait hole swinging open, to reveal a rather cross McGonagall. "Shit," Alex whispered. "We're getting detention for sure," Sirius added. "Should we run?" James suggested. "And where would we run?" Sirius said, gesturing around the room. Fabian and Gideon laughed as the first years realized they had nowhere to run.

"Good luck," They said as they walked away.

"Black! Potter! Miller! Come here" McGonagall said. They all looked at each other and shrugged, grinning slightly and walked over. "Yes Minnie?" Sirius asked, flashing a grin. McGonagall's mouth became a thin line.

"You three will have detention for the next week. Seven 'o'clock. My office." "Yes dear Minnie" Alex grinned, knowing that they had caused her quite a bit of trouble. "We wouldn't miss it for the world Minnie dearest," James added, flashing the professor a grin. She shook her head and walked out of the common room.

"Well, that was interesting," Sirius said as they all sat back down on the couch. "You aren't worried that you got in trouble?" Peter asked. The trio laughed.

"We'll be getting into bigger trouble than this in the future Pete," James spoke, throwing a pillow to Alex. "Exactly. Troublemakers need to get detention," She smirked, catching the pillow and throwing it to Sirius. "And what fun is life without a little trouble?" Sirius smiled slyly, an eyebrow raised as he caught the pillow. It was clear to everyone that these three would wreak havoc wherever they went, and it would only get worse as they got older.

"Oi, where's Remus?" James asked, looking around. "He went to the Hospital Wing. I think Promfrey kept him for the night," Alex mused. Peter looked at the time. "You three should get going, otherwise you'll be late."

The trio got up and walked out of the common room, not sulking like people who usually get detention, but walked out proudly, heads held up high, grinning.

"Evans saw us, didn't she?" Sirius asked, knowing that the redhead would hand them over to the professors in a heartbeat, without a doubt.

"Yup."

"Of course."

**. . .**

Remus allowed himself to be lead out of the castle. He hated how the sun began to set earlier and rise later in the fall and winter.

He watched as Madame Promfrey touched the knot on the tree and he knew what to do next once it froze. He found the entrance, went through the tunnel, and soon he was in the Shrieking Shack, waiting for the sun to set.

The golden disk began to set, and the full moon began to rise. And then there was pain upon pain.

**. . .**

In the morning, Remus tried to rest, but everything ached. Soon the double doors opened to reveal James, Sirius, Alex, and Peter as they walked to his bedside.

"Merlin mate, what happened to you?" Sirius asked as soon as he saw his friend. Remus gave a slight smile. "I just felt sick, no big deal."

"I think he means all the cuts," Peter said, gesturing slightly. Sirius nodded his agreement. "That's exactly what I meant." Remus sighed. "I just hurt myself a bit. It's no big deal guys."

Alex could tell that Remus didn't want to talk about it, and that James was about to ask another question, so she switched subjects. She understood how he must feel at the moment. "Here," Alex said quickly, pulling out a bar of chocolate and handing it to Remus. "We thought you might like it. Cheer you up a bit."

"Thanks," Remus smiled and Alex grinned. She had a feeling that that was for more than the chocolate. "Anyways, what's new?" "We made Filch zoom across the castle in the air with fireworks on his shoes," Sirius said calmly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What?!" Remus replied, laughing as the others quickly fell to pieces too.

"They got detention for the week too," Peter added, filling the amber-eyed boy in. "So worth it though," James laughed, remembering the caretaker's face. "Merlin, you should've seen the look on his face. . ."

"Priceless," Alex supplied, grinning at the memory. "We'll do it again sometime so you can see it." Remus laughed. "I'll just take your word for it. So, anything big coming up?"

"Well, there's Halloween and. . .mybirthdaysnextweek" Sirius said quickly. Alex grinned, her eyes lighting up. "Your birthday's next week?!" She exclaimed, excited for reasons the boys could, and would, never understand.

"You understood that?" James asked, astonished since Sirius had spoken so quickly. She ignored him for the moment. "Well, yeah. Sixteenth of October. No big deal." "It is a big deal Sirius. We have to celebrate it!" James grinned. Remus nodded his agreement. "Yeah, we should do something special."

Sirius grinned, feeling happy at how much his friends cared, more than his family did. "Thanks guys." "No problem mate," Alex grinned, already making plans in her head.

'_Wow. I get a proper birthday for once. One I'll actually enjoy'_ He thought as the four of them 'left'- they had been kicked out by Madame Promfrey- so Remus could rest.

**. . .**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone.**

**I'm back in the Fanfiction business once more. Things have been stressful, annoying, painful, and just plain wanting to ram your head repeatedly into a wall. So, throw some reviews my way to cheer me up? You don't have to though.**

**Also, I have a little schedule up on my profile for when I'll update everything, so you might want to look at that.**

**Onto the story!**

**. . . **

Alex, James and Sirius walked into the Gryffindor common room after yet another detention for pulling a prank on Severus- who had ended up in Slytherin just like he had wanted. The trio joined their other two friends on the comfortable couches that they claimed from day one as their own. Remus was joyful reading one of his books and Peter was busy working on an essay that was due the next day. Both however, were happy when their friends arrived as a welcome distraction.

"How'd it go?" Peter asked. Alex shook her head and rubbed her arm, Sirius sighed, and James smacked his arm lightly a couple times.

"She made us clean the entire trophy room," James explained.

"Twice. She made us do it twice," Sirius pitched in his remarks on the detention.

Alex commented to her friends "I don't think I can feel my arm anymore," while rubbing her arm that she cleaned the trophies with.

Remus said to the trio. "Cheer up guys this is your last detention," as he puts down his book to give him their full attention, while the trio grinned at the thought of freedom.

"True. So very true," Alex replied, grinning, forgetting all about her sore arm. James saw Fabian and Gideon enter the common room and gave a slightly nod to Alex. The friends went into separate directions: Alex began talking with Sirius about prank ideas, while Remus and Peter adding in their two sense with the prank planning.

James walked to the direction that the Prewett twins were in the common room. He says "Hey, Fabian, Gideon, can I ask a favour?"

Fabian replies joyfully at the request, "Sure James. What for?" Curiosity was evident in his voice.

"Well, Sirius' birthday is tomorrow and I need you both to. . ."

**. . .**

"Well, what special prank do you want to do for your birthday Sirius?" James asked.

Sirius thought for a moment before suggesting. "Well, I'd love to pull something on Snivellus. . .What about a love potion?!" James and Alex grinned mischievously at the thought.

"Sounds good. . ." Remus started, "But-"

"But what Remmy?" James cut across.

"I was getting to that James. If you're going to use a love potion, who're you going to make him fall in love with?" Remus finished.

The trio thought for a moment. Who _would _they make him fall in love with?

"Maybe Filch?" Peter suggested with James nodding in agreement.

Alex nodded in agreement. "That sounds excellent."

"It's a plan then. Shall we get to work?" Sirius asked. Remus pulled out some parchment and a quill, and the five began planning.

**. . .**

Alex, James, and Sirius waited until the common room was empty that every night. The last person to leave was Lily Evans, who shot each of them a suspicious look before going up to her dorm for bed.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Let me know if you get it," Remus said, walking up to their dorm.

"Good luck," Peter said, before he too went to bed.

James grabbed the Cloak and the three walked out of the common room and put it on, fitting comfortably. They walked as silently as possible, avoiding Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris. After a few wrong turns and avoiding teachers, the three found themselves in Slughorns' office. Sirius pulled off the Cloak.

"Alright, it should be in his potions cabinet," Alex said, walking towards it. She opened it and looked around, shuffling through it. James and Sirius stood near the door as a look out.

"Hurry up," Sirius whispered. "He's coming!" Alex hastily grabbed the potion labeled 'Love Potion' and stuffed it in her pocket, shutting the cabinet. James and Sirius threw on the Cloak, but before Alex could join them, the door opened and Slughorn walked in. Alex swore under her breath.

Slughorn asks "Ms. Miller, what're you doing here?" bewildered at the thought that one of his students were in his office after evening curfew.

"Well, I'm having trouble sleeping Professor, so I thought I'd come see you and see if you have a potion that could help. I was sure you could help, so I came here," Alex replied with her current lie to try to keep out of detention.

"Well, yes, I do have something that will help," Slughorn said, smiling and grabbing a potion from the cabinet and handing it to her. "There you go Ms. Miller, but please, next time, wait outside, or go to the Hospital Wing."

Alex smiled and opened the door. "Yes, thank you Professor," before walking out of her professor's office. She found the boys when James stuck out his hand from under the Cloak, and they walked back to the common room, whispering the password quickly to the portrait of the fat lady.

James pulled off the Cloak and grins, saying "That went well," to the execution of the first part of the plan.

"Yeah, it did," Sirius replied, "I can't believe he believed you Alex."

"Well, I can act dear Sirius," Alex grinned while tossing James the love potion. James caught it easily and Sirius laughed.

"We should all head to bed," James said, yawning slightly.

"Yeah, we should. Night," Alex replied, waving as she walked up the staircase to the girls dorms and opened the door to hers quietly, not waking the sleeping occupants, and slipped into her bed, falling asleep.

**. . .**

It was finally October sixteenth, and currently all four boys were sleeping soundly as sunlight streamed in as much as it could through the semi-open curtains. Not a single sound in the dorm could be heard. Now, Alex wouldn't allow something like that.

She ran into the dorm and jumped onto Sirius' bed to yell in his ear "WAKE UP SIRIUS!" which caused him to fall off his bed.

The birthday boy yawned. "Wazhappening?" He said; sleep slurring his words together while rubbing his eyes to ask "Is the school on fire?"

"No," Alex grinned as the others woke up and began to get ready, grumbling. James had even thrown a pillow at her, which she ignored.

"Then what is it?" He asked, confused. Alex rolled her eyes and gave him a hug.

"Happy birthday!" Realization dawned on Sirius' face as he grinned.

"It is my birthday today. Merlin, I'm twelve already,"

"Happy birthday mate," James said, clapping his shoulder.

"Yeah, happy birthday,"

"Happy birthday Sirius,"

Alex waited in the common room while the boys got ready and met up with her.

**. . .**

The five friends walked down to the Great Hall talking until they entered and reach the Gryffindor table.

Upon seeing Sirius, Fabian and Gideon motioned to their fellow Gryffindor housemates. They all burst into song, singing 'Happy Birthday'.

"Why do I have a feeling you guys had something to do with that?" Sirius said as they sat down.

"I don't know why'd you say such a thing dear Sirius," James grinned and sipped some pumpkin juice.

"So, when will we be slipping Snivellus the potion?" Sirius asked, munching on some toast.

James replieed to Sirius comment "Dinner. It's probably the best time" while the birthday boy smirked in response, knowing that every student in Hogwarts would be present to see the results.

"I can't wait to see what happens. . ."

Remus shook his head, smiling slightly at his friends antics. Peter practically inhaled his breakfast while listening to the three talk.

"Would Remmy dearest like to slip the potion?" Alex asked, smiling, waving the vial in front of his face. Remus laughed slightly and pushed the vial away.

"Tempting, but no. I don't want detention, remember?" Alex crossed her arms and huffed slightly but couldn't stop a grin creeping onto her face.

"Dear Remus is going to be the good one, isn't he?" James asked, grinning, poking his friend.

"Unless we drag him into detention," Sirius smirked.

"No Sirius."

"Awww, come on!"

"I don't know," Alex mused, looking him over, "I think he's corruptible. What do you think Peter?" She asked, turning to the boy.

"Um, I suppose so," Peter said quietly.

"Anyway, we have some pressing matters to attend to," James said, changing the topic while smirking slightly at the only girl there and nodding, seeing that everyone was done eating. She smirked back and the two grabbed Sirius, running out to the lake. Remus and Peter followed quickly.

"Come on guys, let me go!" Sirius half-shouted, trying to wriggle out of their grip.

"A count down please Remus?" Alex said. Remus smirked slightly, so unlike the boy they knew up to that point.

"3. . ."

"What're you going to do?" Sirius stopped struggling and asked. The two did nothing but smirk and nod at each other.

"2. . ."

"Come on guys! At least tell me"

"1. . ."

"Alright," James started. "I hope you don't mind a little water," Alex finished. The two threw him into the lake.

"Not funny guys," He said as he climbed out, soaking wet. The only response he got was Alex and James laughing, Peter looking unsure of what to do, and even Remus trying not to laugh, but failed. Sirius waved his wand and dried himself off and couldn't suppress a grin.

"You lot should be worried when your birthdays roll around."

**. . .**

Dinner came quickly as four of the five walked in. Sirius, Remus, Alex, and Peter walked into the Great Hall together, sitting in their usual spots.

"This'll be an interesting dinner, won't it?" Sirius smirked slightly.

"Why of course dear Sirius," Alex grinned. The four sat down and began their dinner when James appeared out of nowhere and sat down beside Sirius.

"All done?" Remus asked.

"I thought you didn't want to know about it dear Remmy," James grinned. "Yeah, it's good to go."

"Looks like its starting now," Sirius smirked. The five of them turned their attention to the Slytherin table as their target took a sip of pumpkin juice. The rest of the hall continued their chatter, but it slowly began to die down when said Slytherin got up and began to walk to the staff table, a lovesick expression on his face. By the time he was kneeling beside Filch, the hall was dead silent.

"My love, I've been silent for these few months but I can't hold it in any longer. I love you Argus"

The entire Hall burst into laughter, drowning out the rest of Snape's speech. No one was laughing harder than the Marauders. Suddenly, McGonagall stood up and shot sparks into the air, furious. The hall fell silent quickly; one of her many tricks.

"I will find out who did this," McGonagall said.

"Please, accept me my love," Snape begged. Slughorn walked over to Snape.

"Come on. Argus just needs some time to take this in. In the meantime, let's go to my office, I have something for nerves there," Slughorn said. Snape nodded and was led out of the Hall.

"Mischief managed," James whispered.

**. . .**

The boys were walking back to the common room, talking amongst themselves, Alex having gone ahead of them.

"We really have to remember that one. It was. . ." Sirius trailed off as he entered the common room. Why?

The entire common room was decorated with streamers and balloons. Fabian and Gideon set off fireworks as he walked in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The entire common room was wishing him a happy birthday. . .

_'This birthday really is different than the others,' _Sirius thought as James dragged him off to get drinks provided by the twins, non alcoholic of course, while Alex pushed drinks into both Remus and Peter's hands before grabbing the presents they managed to buy.

Yes, this birthday was different. One that he would never forget.

**. . .**

**If you're reading this, I just want to say thank you for sticking by me, and welcome to everyone who actually read this story this far. Without you guys, I wouldn't be writing at all. Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Ok, this chapter was a bit late, and for that I apologize. I was feeling down, and even lost confidence with this story*insert gasp here.* I felt as if no one was reading this due to a lack of reviews, but I realized that if I updated more often, there would be more people reading and- hopefully- more reviews. **

**Just to let everyone know, I went back and revised Chapters 1-5 and made some changes, none too drastic though, but it would be nice if you read them over :)**

**I would also like to have a cover picture for this story, so if anyone is interested, PM me for details.**

**. . .**

It was a Saturday, about a week after their first major prank on Snape, and the five of them were all sitting at the Gryffindor table, chatting at they ate. Alex glanced up from time-to-time, checking to see if she could find her family owl, Achilles. Alas, there was no such luck. She listened to James and Sirius chat idly about Quidditch with Fabian and Gideon. Remus was reading the _Daily Prophet_, while Peter ate quietly, occasionally adding something to the conversation.

Suddenly, a letter was dropped in front of her. She put down the cup of coffee she was about to sip and picked up the envelope, staring at it for a moment before putting it in her pocket, deciding to open it later. "So, what's the plan for today?" Sirius asked the group in general, setting down his goblet of juice. Remus folded up the newspaper, finally finished, "I was going to head to the library for the morning and catch up on homework." The others nodded in understanding. They didn't know how, but Remus had fallen ill a couple days ago and spent his time in the Hospital wing.

"What about you Peter? Anything particular you want to do?" James asked the quiet boy. Peter glanced at him. "I should really study for that Charms test coming up. I'm rubbish at Charms." "I could help you if you like Peter," Remus offered kindly.

"Well, that's two down. What about you two?" Sirius directed at James and Alex. James simply shrugged, eating a bit off of his plate. "I don't know. Fancy a bit of a walk. Might actually do my homework." "Alex?" Amethyst eyes looked up as she smiled slightly. "I was planning to run a couple errands today. We can all meet back up at lunch and spend the rest of the day together."

Everyone had agreed to the plan, talking for the rest of breakfast. As soon as breakfast was over, everyone went their separate ways, spending their first day away from the others for more than an hour.

**. . .**

Alex sat up in her currently empty dormitory, sitting at the desk they had in the corner near the window. If she glanced outside, she could see James walking near the lake. The letter from breakfast was currently sitting there in front of her. She hesitated for a moment before breaking the seal, opening the envelope quickly. The parchment was heavy in her hands as she scanned the letter over.

_Dear Alex,_

_Things must be busy for you at school, since you haven't written to me yet. Everyone is alright here. Mother and Father found out you were in Gryffindor. No one has told Grandfather yet either, but they know he won't be pleased._

_How is Gryffindor House? Why didn't you choose Slytherin? Can you even choose, or is it just up to the Hat?_

_Anyways, that's not the most important thing to talk about right now. Uncle Dimitri even suggested that we disown you, or at least take away your position as heiress. Father refused, of course, saying that there was still some hope. Uncle Aaron was quiet through the whole thing. Aunt Lucinda was talking to Mother about it all, and didn't sound very pleased. She's hoping that Grandfather would make Dimitri the next in line- then Jasmine- if he found out, instead of Father keeping his birthright- and you as well._

_No matter how spiteful Lucinda is, we all know that they would say nothing, in fear that Grandfather would do nothing, and of Father's wrath._

_I hope you are having fun. I've been busy with our usual lessons, joining up with some of the other families' children for classes like fencing and such. I've also started talking to Regulus Black a lot more. He's fun to be around when he's warmed up to you._

_I have to go now; I have Latin class in five minutes. Please write soon Alex._

_Missing you,_

_Danny_

Alex smiled slightly, but was also angry with herself. She had forgotten about her brother so quickly. It was an honest mistake, but she would make up for it now, pulling out a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink, starting to write a response.

**. . .**

James was walking around the lake, enjoying a bit of peace and quiet. He knew that that didn't sound like him at all, but he needed a bit of a break from everything. He let his mind wander, just basking in the glory of the sunshine, which would be leaving very soon for the cold winter days.

He thought back to the first two months of school, everything he had learned already, and of the new friends he had made. A smile crept onto his face. It had only been a short while, but he was really glad he decided to make conversation on the train ride.

You see, James had grown up as an only child. There were times when he would play with some of the neighbourhood boys, wizards and Muggles alike. He used to have a Muggle friend, Jake, when he was younger. They would do everything together.

But when James had turned seven, his magic began to kick in. It wasn't little things either. So, his parents had told him that he couldn't see Jake anymore until he could control his magic. He knew they did it with his safety, and Jake's, in mind.

He knew it had to be done, but it made his life lonelier. He did have his parents, but his Dad worked on the weekdays- four out of five days- and sometimes his mum would be called into work occasionally for help. There were the house elves, with whom he did enjoy playing with, but it wasn't the same.

That was why he was so determined to make new friends when he got to school. He didn't want to be lonely anymore. Now he had his Housemates and his group of friends.

James' lips twitched into a smile as he skipped stones across the lake. Things were looking up.

He wasn't going to be the lonely boy anymore.

James turned his head a bit and noticed Sirius talking to a blonde Slytherin, a sixth year by the looks of it. And neither looked happy.

**. . . **

Sirius had spent some of his time in the common room, lounging about. He had found something earlier on his walk through the castle, and couldn't wait until lunch to tell the others. Until then though, he planned to chat with some other first years.

One of these people was Lily, who had made it very clear that she didn't like their little group. Well James, Alex, and himself, not so much Peter and Remus. But that didn't stop the boy from trying. "Alright Evans?" He smirked. Lily visibly rolled her eyes and purposely lifted her book higher so she wouldn't have to look at him. Her friend, Marlene, glanced at her for a moment, wondering what was wrong. Her blue eyes fell onto the Black boy, understanding immediately.

"I think you should leave Black," She said nonchalantly, brushing her dirty-blonde hair away from her face. This only made Sirius smirk even more. "Aww, why do you hate me Evans? You even turned McKinnon against me. I feel so unloved." Lily sighed, irritated. "If you are fond of the way you look now Black, I suggest you leave." He simply raised his hands in mock surrender and walked out of the common room, deciding to get a bit of fresh air.

As soon as he set foot on the grounds, he found his cousin, Narcissa, walking towards him. He swore under his breath before turning to the older girl, smiling slightly hollowly. "And to what do I owe this pleasant visit from my cousin?" Sirius said politely, though a smirk could be heard through his words. Narcissa's grey eyes flashed slightly, but she didn't lose her temper. She was always the most behaved Black girl.

"You should know very well Sirius," She began. "You were sorted into Gryffindor and disgraced not only your parents, but our entire family." Sirius snorted. "Disgraced? Me? There was nothing to disgrace in the first place." "Sirius," Narcissa warned, looking at her younger cousin. "Sirius, this is a big deal. Your parents are furious-"

"Oh really? 'Cause I haven't had a letter of complaint yet," Sirius cut across. Narcissa sighed, knowing her cousin was getting impatient. "They refuse to send a letter to you Sirius. They want to talk to you when you return home. You are the heir Sirius. Your actions reflect onto the rest of us. Hanging about with Alexandria was acceptable, but the Potter boy? A Blood Traitor like him? And that Lupin boy is a half-blood Sirius."

Sirius' eyes flashed and Narcissa knew that she hit a nerve. "So what? It doesn't change the fact that they're good people. And does it really matter if I'm in Gryffindor? It's just a House after all, why would it matter so much? There's more to life than Blood Purity Cissa," Sirius finished in a gentler tone.

"I'm just trying to look out for you cousin," Narcissa said, grey eyes noticing a figure walking towards them. "Goodbye Sirius," She said before walking away.

"Sirius? You ok mate?"

Sirius looked at James, seeing the concern in his hazel eyes and smiled. "Yeah, perfectly fine mate. Nothing to worry about." He was relieved to see James nod, and agreed to his suggestion of heading inside to lunch.

**. . .**

Alex walked into the Great Hall, only to find that the rest of her friends were already there. She took her usual seat across the two dark-haired boys, sitting beside Remus. "Why are you late Alex?" Remus asked curiously. Alex poured some juice in a goblet before replying, "I went to the Owlery to send a letter back home." Remus nodded slightly at her answer.

"So, what did you three do this morning?" Peter asked, initiating the conversation. James shrugged slightly, poking his food with a fork. "Nothing terribly exciting. Just took a walk out near the lake. Sirius?" Sirius grinned slightly. "Kind of harassed Evans and McKinnon in the common room," He laughed slightly. James laughed a bit, Remus chuckled, and Peter smiled. Alex shook her head, a grin on her face. "You just had to mate. They don't like us already, and I share a dorm with them," Alex commented.

"Well, have you actually talked to them?" Remus asked, taking a sip of his juice. Alex thought for a moment and shook her head. "Not really. Just the bare minimum amount of words we have to when we share a dorm," She replied, realizing how little the five girls actually said to each other. "Maybe you should try to start some conversation next time," Remus suggested. James nodded his agreement. "Better to try than have them hate you for seven years." Alex raised her hands, a smile on her face. "Alright, I'll try to hold a conversation with them."

The five continued their aimless chatter, swapping stories before Sirius remembered something. "Hey guys, I forgot to tell you something," He announced. The other four waited a moment. "Well, spit it out then," James replied. "Well, I found this room on the seventh floor. It's just across the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach that lot of trolls ballet. The weird thing is that as soon as I walked out, the door was gone. Disappeared, right before my eyes!"

"We have to try and find that room again," Alex said, curious as to why an entire room would disappear, and how. James nodded, finding the concept interesting. "I could write to my Dad and see if he knows anything about it," He said. "That sounds like a good idea. Until his reply though, we shouldn't try to find it just yet, in case it's dangerous," Remus said, agreeing with James' idea. Sirius snapped his fingers. "I almost forgot to tell you; it gave me everything I asked for, even if I was just thinking it!"

"We really need to find that room now," Peter said excitedly. James chuckled and patted his back. "In good time Peter, all in good time."

**. . .**

**Alright, this chapter was a bit short, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. I'll try to start up a schedule again, but I can make no promises. Reviews would be appreciated. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you like the chapter. Also, today's my birthday! So, leave reviews as a birthday present maybe?*hint hint* Also, check out some of my other stories! Birthday reviews on any of them would be awesome.**

**Disclaimer: Whatever you recognize, I don't own**

**. . .**

The next week was fairly uneventful for the group of five Gryffindors. Halloween was quickly approaching, being the next day in fact. It was October thirtieth, and everyone was lounging around in the common room, working on the pile of homework they had. Remus sat on an armchair near Peter; Sirius leaned against the couch, sitting on the floor, which left James and Alex the couch. James sat on the end closer to Remus, asking him a few questions occasionally while Alex had her feet up, bent at the knees, leaning her back against the armrest.

"Did your dad send a letter back yet?" Sirius asked, looking for a distraction from all the work they had to do. He was currently taking a break from his Herbology essay. James glanced up from his own essay and shook his head. "Not yet Sirius. It should be any day now though," He reassured.

"I'm sick of all this work. Who assigns five essays on the weekend Halloween falls on?!" Alex groaned, resting her head against the textbook on her lap. Remus glanced up from proofreading Peter's essay, looking at his friends. "Come on you four, you'll have all of Halloween to enjoy doing whatever you want," The werewolf attempted to cheer them up.

It had worked, but had also turned them away from the task at hand. "I heard some older students talking about the Halloween feast. They say that there're real bats, and jack-o-lanterns big enough to fit students in," Peter shared with the group. This caught Sirius' attention immediately as he smirked. "What're you thinking of Sirius?" Remus said, slightly worried. "Whatever it is, I think I'm going to like it," James grinned. "Come on, spill it," Alex grinned, casting aside her essay. "Why don't we stuff Snivellus in one of those pumpkins, hmm?" Sirius smirked.

Unfortunately for him, four girls were sitting nearby, one certain redhead not looking very amused. "Can you believe them? Severus didn't even do anything to them," Lily said, the anger visible in her voice. Alice nodded, trying to keep a straight face. It _would_ be funny to see that happen. After all, it wouldn't hurt the boy.

"Isn't Alex in the same dorm as us? You could talk her out of it," Amelia suggested, finishing her essay. "Relax Lils, I'm sure they're joking," Marlene said to her friend, only half-believing what she said. _Anything_ could happen with that lot. The four continued their pile of homework, trying to ignore the five by the fire.

"So, what do you guys usually do to celebrate Halloween?" James asked the group in general. "Fancy party with a bunch of people. Boring as hell," Alex said, rolling her eyes slightly at the thought. Sirius nodded. "Same here. The feast is a welcomed change, believe me." "Usually a big family dinner at my Aunt's place," Remus said, packing up his now finished homework. He could remember some unpleasant Halloweens, where there couldn't be any celebrations, but he wasn't about to bring those up.

"We'd have a big party at my place and invite the entire family," Peter added, smiling slightly at the memories. "What about you James?" James shrugged slightly and grinned. "Mum and Dad took me to those big wizarding celebrations every year. It was a lot of fun, with the bonfires and everything."

"Lucky you," Alex grinned. "I'd love to go to one of those." "Maybe they'll have one at Hogsmeade eventually," Remus suggested. "What about you guys? What did you do for Halloween?" James grinned, directing his question at the four girls not too far from them. One he could recognize as Lily Evans, beside her was Marlene, the one with black hair and brown eyes was Alice and the one with navy-blue eyes and light brown hair had to be Amelia—though, he wouldn't remember any of that if Alex hadn't been sharing a dorm with them.

"The wizarding celebrations near our house. We went most years. If we didn't, we'd be visiting family in Ireland," Marlene replied, deciding to break the ice, hoping Lily would do the same. "We'd just stay at home with family," Alice said, "Amelia's family would come over sometimes too, right?"

"Yeah, we usually do. Sometimes we would go to a party," Amelia added. "What about you Evans?" Alex asked, and then mentally cursed herself for not calling her by her first name. Lily didn't seem to mind at all, for once, and put down her quill. "My sister and I would dress up every year and go trick-or-treating," The redhead replied.

"Trick-or-treating?" Sirius asked, completely confused. Alex, James, and Amelia wore similar expressions, not knowing much about Muggles. The others knew enough to understand what Lily was talking about.

"Yes, trick-or-treating. Haven't you ever done that before?" Lily asked, slightly shocked. Sirius shook his head while Alex spoke up. "What exactly is that?" "It's where you dress up and go from house to house and get candy," She explained. They just glanced at each other before looking back at Lily. "What did you dress up as last year?" Amelia asked, deciding to say something. "A witch. And now I really am one," Lily replied, blushing lightly.

_So that's what Mother was talking about, _Alex thought. She remembered her parents complaining about how Muggles made a mockery of them, and of their special day. "So you dress up as things you don't believe in," The amethyst-eyed girl said before she could stop herself. "Well, yeah," Lily replied. The two groups then left the other alone, talking amongst themselves.

**. . .**

"I got the letter!" James ran into the common room a couple hours later. Sirius looked up immediately from his chess game against Remus, and Alex paused in her explanation for Peter's still unfinished Defence essay.

"Well? Bring it here!" Sirius grinned, jumping up from his spot on the floor. James ran over to the couch and sat down, scanning over the letter as the others waited for his reply. "My dad says he never found anything like that before," He summarized, hazel eyes looking at his friends. "Let's check it out then. It can't be too bad," The only girl said.

"I'm in," Sirius said, grinning. "Remmy?" James turned his attention to the werewolf. Remus smiled. "Alright, I'll go too." "What about you Peter?" Peter looked at the hazel-eyed boy and nodded slightly. "Sure James. I'll go."

"What're we waiting for then? Let's go now!" Sirius exclaimed. James laughed. "Alright. We can't get in trouble if we go now. I have it though, just in case," James said, whispering by the end of the sentence.

The five got up and walked out of the common room together. Sirius walked ahead of them, leading the way. James, Alex, Remus and Peter followed at a slower pace, fast enough to keep him in view. Finally, Sirius had stopped and looked at the blank stretch of wall in front of him. "It was here. . ." He muttered. "But how do you call it up again?"

"Well, what were you doing when you found it?" Remus asked. The grey-eyed boy thought for a moment. "I was pacing and thinking of a place I could hide from my cousins." The five looked amongst each other, hoping someone would have an idea. "Maybe he should try that again?" Peter suggested. The other four looked at him and smiled. "Good idea Peter. Sirius," James said, patting the mousy boy on the back before motioning for Sirius to give it a shot.

Sirius proceeded to do what he had done the week before. To everyone's surprise, and joy, a door had appeared after the third pace. "I think I might know what this place is," Alex said as they all walked in. "Really?" Remus asked. The girl nodded. "I think it's the Room of Requirement. My cousin told me about this place. It gives you whatever you want, except food," She explained. "This place could definitely come in handy later on," Sirius smirked.

**. . .**

Alex walked into the dorm a little later than she thought she would. Slowly opening the door, as to make no noise, she was surprised to find that everyone was awake. "Oh, hey Alex," Marlene waved to the dark-haired girl. Alex waved back and walked in, shutting the door behind her. "Hello Marlene."

"Why don't you come and sit with us?" The blonde continued, patting a spot on her bed beside her. "Yeah, come on," Amelia said, smiling. Alice nodded from where she sat on Amelia's bed. Lily looked a bit unsure, but nodded slightly in agreement.

"Alright then," Alex said, sitting beside Marlene, listening to the girls talk. She was daydreaming of tomorrow and the plans that they all had, but was snapped out of when she noticed that the other were looking at her, as if expecting an answer.

"Alex?" Marlene asked. "Yeah. . ." She replied, having no clue what was going on. "Lily asked what you like to do in your free time." "Oh, sorry. There isn't anything specific really. Writing, looking at the stars, mythology, Quidditch. Oh! I also play guitar and violin," Alex added.

"Really? I've always wanted to learn how to play the guitar," Lily said, warming up to the girl a bit. Alex smiled. "I could teach you some time if you like," She offered. A smile crossed the red-head's face. "That would be nice. Thanks." "How do Sundays sound?" "Perfect."

**. . .**

The four boys were surprised to see Alex walk down the stairs in deep conversation with her dorm mates. She caught a glimpse of them and waved. "Talk to you later guys," Alex said before walking over to the boys. "What happened?" Sirius asked, nodding slightly to the girls who were now leaving the common room. Alex shrugged slightly and smiled. "What can I say? We bonded," She grinned.

The five walked to the Great Hall and sat down, chatting about anything that crossed their minds. They were mostly stuck on Halloween though. "It's lovely to have an entire holiday dedicated to us, isn't it?" She said, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"So, anybody up for doing something special at dinner?" James asked. "Come on you lot, no pranks today. Let everyone enjoy Halloween," Remus said. The trio pouted slightly but nodded their heads. "Why don't you do something like, I don't know, set off fireworks?" He suggested after looking at the trio. Their faces perked up considerably.

"Where would we get them from though?" Peter asked. Sirius glanced down the table and found what he was looking for. "I think I know where we could get some. I'll be right back," He said, standing up and walking to the Prewett twins.

"Hey guys, could you do us a favour?" Sirius asked, hands in his pockets. "Sure. What's up?" Gideon asked. He whispered something to them and walked back to the others and sat down. "Problem solved. We'll have them by dinner." "You are brilliant mate," James grinned.

**. . .**

"Here we go," Fabian said, dumping a parcel on the table in front of Sirius. Alex, James, and Sirius were currently sitting in the common room. Remus had gone to the library with Peter, Lily and Marlene joining them. The boy grinned. "Thanks guys," He said to the twins. "Anytime for you lot," Gideon said with a smile before the twins went off to join their other friends.

"Should we put this all in place?" James asked the other two. Alex glanced around the common room. People were already starting to head down to the feast. "We'll split up and put them in place. The Hall will be crowded, so no one will notice," She explained. The boys nodded and the three divided the fireworks, stuffing them into their bags before heading down to the Great Hall.

**. . .**

The Great Hall was a sight to see. There were thousands of live bats flying around, never venturing too close to the tables. Giant Jack-o-lanterns lined the walls, their huge carved faces looking at the students.

"Do you see them Peter?" Remus asked, glancing around the Hall once before sitting in their usual spot. Peter shook his head. "I haven't seen them for two hours now." The two wondered what their friends were up to when they suddenly popped up out of nowhere, taking their usual seats.

"Where were you three?" Remus asked. "Setting up," James replied simply before they began eating. The Hall was filled with idle chatter, more than usual. "Should we do it now?" Sirius whispered, near the end of the feast. James glanced up at the staff table. Dumbledore was now done, meaning that he would be giving the cue to leave soon. He already stood up.

"I hope you all have enjoyed this year's Halloween feast. Now-"

Dumbledore was cut off by none other than the fireworks. James, Alex, and Sirius were all stuffing their wands back into their robes and watching the show. The fireworks were orange and black, respecting the spirit of Halloween. They created different images, even one of a witch flying on a broomstick. They finally exploded to create the words 'Happy Halloween.'

The Hall erupted into applause, Dumbledore leading it. The group of five shared a knowing look, clapping along with the rest of them.

"After that brilliant fireworks show," The Headmaster said, a twinkle in his blue eyes. "I believe it is time for bed. But first, a toast!"

The Headmaster raised his goblet, the staff and students following his lead. "Happy Halloween everyone!" "Happy Halloween!" The Hall echoed.

"Now, I do believe it is time for bed. Off you go."

Everyone began filing out of the Hall, heading back to their common rooms, all wondering who had set up that little show. Most had a good idea though, suspecting the infamous five. "A happy Halloween it is," Alex said to the others, smiling. "Definitely," Sirius agreed, grinning.

The five said their goodnights before heading up to their dorms. Alex chatted with the girls as they all got ready for bed. "Why is Halloween so special for wizards?" Lily asked curiously as everyone lied down in their beds. "Because it's our holiday Lils. It would take a long time to explain. Night," Alex said.

"Goodnight."

"Yeah, night."

"Night everyone!"

"See you lot in the morning."

Alex smiled slightly and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep. This was the best Halloween she had so far.

**. . .**

**So, what did you think? Reviews are nice ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**. . .**

October had given way to November. The grounds had been covered by a blanket of snow, making many students retreat to the warmth of their common room fires. James and Sirius currently sat in front of the fire on the floor, working on essays that were due the next day. Remus helped them while reading his book. Peter just sat happily in their company.

"Hey, anyone know where Alex is?" Sirius finally asked, noticing that one of their group members were missing. James looked up from his essay and scanned the common room quickly before shrugging. "I saw her earlier with Lily and Marlene. Maybe she's with them," Remus suggested. Sirius nodded slightly. "There she is!" Peter said as the portrait hole swung open.

"Nice of you to join us," Sirius grinned as she sat down in her armchair. "I was only gone for an hour. Miss me that much?" She joked. "Still not done your essays?" James shook his head. "You've already finished?" He asked, hazel eyes looking at the heiress. Alex nodded with a slight smirk. "That's what I was doing. The girls offered to help me."

"As soon as these two finish, who's up for a walk?" Remus asked. "I'm in," Alex replied. "Me too," Peter said. Sirius looked at James before shrugging. "We're up for it." The boys worked harder from that point on, writing quickly. "Done!" They both shouted at the same time before looking at each other and grinning. Remus chuckled lightly and smiled. "Let's grab our cloaks then," He said as they all stood up. The boys walked to their dorm while Alex walked to hers.

Sirius found his cloak draped over his bed and was about to grab it but stopped. He noticed that it had the family crest and motto on it. His eyes darkened slightly in sadness, thinking of his brother. Regulus hadn't written to him once, despite Sirius sending letters every week. "Hey, you ok mate?" Silver eyes glanced up and saw the concerned eyes James Potter. A grin spread on his face as he shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine James," He said while throwing on the cloak, not sparing it a second thought. Little did Sirius know that someone else had the same sort of reaction while grabbing their cloak. He noticed James give him a smile in return and was glad that he hadn't thought of the Potters the way his family did that train ride.

The four walked down to find that Alex was already waiting. "Hurry up you lot," She grinned as they all ran out onto the grounds. "Look at all the snow!" Alex grinned, grabbing a handful and tossing it into the air, cheeks already tinged with pink from the cold. "You act like you haven't seen snow before," James laughed at his friend's antics.

"Of course I've seen snow," Alex scoffed slightly, a smile still on her face. "I just haven't played in the snow before." James was shocked that she had never gotten to play in the cold stuff, now understanding why she was acting the way she was. Peter was surprised- he loved playing in the snow with his siblings and cousins. Even Sirius, who led a similar life to her, had played in snow with his brother and cousins before- when they were just with family of course. Remus smiled slightly. "Why don't we make a snowman then?" He laughed at Alex's blank expression. "Come on, we'll all show you."

After a good hour, and a lot of falling over into snow banks, the five stood proudly in front of a completed snowman. "It needs a scarf," Peter commented. Alex looked within the folds of her cloak and pulled out a Slytherin scarf. "Will this do?" She asked, holding it out to the others. "Perfect," James said, putting it on. "It looks too happy. . ." Sirius mused before fixing its expression. He took a step back to admire his handiwork. The snowman now had a crankier expression, to which the others chuckled a bit.

"Well, you've made your first snowman Alex," Remus said with a smile, turning to the girl. Alex smirked slightly and raised a gloved hand to her lips, motioning for him to be quiet. He watched as she made a snowball and threw it at the back of James' head.

"Hey!" James said, turning around only to be hit in the face. Sirius laughed until he got hit as well. "Alright, who did that?" He asked while Remus looked at him innocently. "This is war!"

Alex and Remus had teamed up against James and Sirius, Peter simply deciding not to pick sides and threw snowballs at everyone. After a few poorly aimed shots, most of the students outside had joined the fight. The five forgot their alliances and teamed up together. Soon the fight broke up and a pair of laughing twins walked over to them. "Nice job you lot," Fabian grinned. "First the prank on the Slytherins, then on Snape, the fireworks, and now this? You guys are a bunch of marauders," Gideon laughed before he walked off with his twin.

"Marauders. . . I like the sound of that," James grinned. Sirius smirked slightly and nodded. "It sounds good. I suppose we're officially the Marauders now." "I could live with that," Remus commented. "I like it," Alex added. Peter nodded his agreement.

"Then it's settled," James announced. "From this day on, we are the Marauders."

**. . .**

November had continued to be very uneventful. The fist Quidditch match of the season had come and gone. The whole group watched since it was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, and because James practically begged them- Peter and Remus mainly. The other two had agreed in a heartbeat.

After celebrating Gryffindor's victory, there wasn't much to do. The trio had gotten detention twice during the month. Once from Filch- for some stupid reason or another- and from the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for pranking the Slytherins- apparently making them say animal noises whenever they tried to recite a spell was 'troublesome.'

Yes, the month had been fairly uneventful. They hadn't visited the Room of Requirement since before Halloween. Currently, four out of five Marauders sat in the boys' dorm. Alex sat beside Sirius on his bed while James and Peter sat on the formers bed. Remus had said that he was visiting his mother, who had gotten very ill.

"What are you guys doing for Christmas?" James asked, realizing the holiday would be arriving in two weeks time. Alex thought for a moment before replying. "Well, it's the first Christmas since we've started. I think I'm going to stay." Danny would be ok with her staying, right? _Of course he would, don't be daft_ She thought. _I'll just send him a letter to tell him. After all, it is my first Christmas at Hogwarts._

"My parents are taking a holiday, so I'll be staying," Peter said, adding to the conversation. He remembered his parents were taking a well-deserved vacation to France to visit some friends that lived there. "I guess I'll stay," Sirius said, knowing Regulus wouldn't really care; he never wrote back. What else was he suppose to say? "I'll stay too then," James said, ending the conversation as they all began working on their essays.

**. . .**

"I'm bored," Sirius announced a couple days later in the middle of another one of Binns' droning lectures. "What do you want us to do? We can't exactly leave," James pointed out, flicking some parchment off of his desk, the endless droning taking its toll, making his eyelids droop.

Two of the five were especially tired that day, and the lesson didn't help that much. One was Remus, who had just returned sometime last night from visiting his mother. The other was Alex, who spent her time writing a letter back home to Danny, unable to sleep the entire night for some strange reason.

"Well, why not?"

Alex glanced at the two before returning her head to the comfort of her makeshift pillow made up of her bag. "Because there's a lesson going on," Remus said, still attempting to write notes. "It's the last lesson of the day. No one would care if we snuck out. . ." James drifted off. "Finally, someone's on my side. You in Alex?" Sirius asked, poking the girl's shoulder with his quill.

She promptly swatted his hand away and nodded. "Anywhere's better than here." "I have to catch up," Remus stated, refusing to go along with them. Peter looked conflicted, but stayed, considering that they would have a test soon and would need all the help he could get.

The trio finally gave up on trying to convince the others and grabbed their bags, being careful to make sure no one noticed them get up from their seats, walking out the door. "Alright, where to?" James asked. Alex, seeming to be much more energetic after leaving the stuffy classroom, let a smirk slide onto her face. "I know that look," Sirius grinned, a glint in his eyes. "You've thought of something to do, didn't you?"

"Why of course," She smirked. "Let's hear it then my fair Alex," James said, curious as to what she had thought of this time. "Well, I was thinking we could have a bit of fun with Mrs. Norris. . ."

Onlookers- if there were any- would have seen the three huddled together, making a few gestures when figuring out the bugs of their scheme. Once they were all satisfied, they would notice the mischievous trio running off in the direction of the caretaker's quarters, where screams could be heard from exactly half an hour later.

A furious Filch carried a creature with bright pink fur, giant paws with oversized green ears and an elephant trunk- which was later proven to be none other than his beloved cat- while leading three students to the Headmasters office, each with a barely concealed smirk on their faces.

If there was ever a time the three thanked their parents for all the extra schooling at home, it would be now.

**. . .**

The five were sitting at breakfast a little over a week later, watching as owls brought mail to those who received any. They chatted aimlessly with the people around them while they could- most of them were going home for the holidays today- and tried to figure out what they were going to do.

"Hey, look at this," James said, showing them all a page from the _Prophet. _The others leaned in to look at the page. Alex's shoulders slumped slightly when she saw the story he was referring to. "Any chance you know her Alex?" He asked, looking at her. She nodded slightly before returning to her breakfast.

"'_Junior Undersecretary to the Minister himself, Jasmine Miller has become the youngest to receive this title, only 21-years-old. . .'_ Wow Alex, looks like you're cousin is going to be a bit better known now," Peter said. She nodded. "I suppose so. She holds a position that is quite high in the government for someone so young, priding our family," Alex said, sounding slightly scripted.

James, Remus, and Peter all exchanged a look, unsure of where this was coming from. Sirius, meanwhile, glanced at her with a look of understanding. "Anyways, why don't we go for a walk after breakfast?" He asked, deliberately changing subjects. She didn't have the chance to shoot they grey-eyed boy a smile before a letter was dropped in front of her. She picked it up, listening to the boys' conversation half-heartedly. Her full name was handwritten neatly on the front of the envelope with green ink- her mother no doubt. Hesitating for a moment, she opened the envelope, only to give a muttered "Ouch," and nursing a paper cut.

"Good job Alex," James laughed slightly. Alex grinned. "It's what I do." "Who's the letter from?" Remus asked. "My mum, talking about Jasmine and things at home," She replied as violet eyes glanced over the message quickly. "Let's go outside now," Peter said, noticing all of them were done. There was a scraping of benches as the five stood up to grab their cloaks.

**. . .**

"The Great Hall looks amazing during the Christmas feast," Sirius said as the five walked in the snow. "How do you know?" Peter asked. "Bella took pictures," He replied simply. The five chatted aimlessly amongst each other and it wasn't long before Remus noticed that Alex had stopped talking. He glanced over to notice she had paled slightly.

"Alex, are you ok?" He asked, concerned for his friend. Alex nodded slightly and offered a small smile. The others had stopped their conversation to glance over. "You sure?" James asked. "You don't look too good," Peter remarked. She waved her hand dismissively.

"I'm perfectly fine. Really, I am," She insisted. The four exchanged a look of disbelief and they all resumed their walking. Alex eeven joined into the conversation more than before, hiding how lousy she felt. _Maybe I'm catching a cold. . ._ She mused to herself. Yes, that seemed like a reasonable explanation. . .

Until the world started spinning. A few fuzzy shouts of concern, and the world drifted into a dark nothingness.


End file.
